Big House Duck
Quotes * Daffy Duck: being beaten up by Sam Eh, what's up, Doc? * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Trying to pull a escape, 777174, eh? * Daffy Duck: Oh, you're mistaken, Mac. You see, I'm not 777174. I'm only three and a half. * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Three and a half? Okay, so you're three and a half. * to Daffy, cracking rocks and wearing a prisoner uniform with the number 3½ * Daffy Duck: Eh, my mother told me there'd be days like this. * Yosemite Sam Schultz: sadistically You'll do 50 years, or my name ain't Sam Schultz! * line * Warden: Schultz! Office! * Warden: just found out that Sam tried to escape from his cell by digging his way out; screaming shrillingly SCHUUUUUUUULTZ! Just what is the meaning of this? I won't stand for any more of your nonsense! Now get out! Out! * emerges from the warden's office, wearing a new prison guard outfit * Yosemite Sam Schultz: muttering I hate him. * Warden: Sam I've had all the tomfoolery I'm gonna take from you! QUIET! One more slip, you strudel-brained bonehead, and you'll be looking for another job! Now get out! OUT! * lines * Yosemite Sam Schultz: I'd like to know what dirty stool pigeon squealed on me. * is seen standing on a stool, cooing like a pigeon * Yosemite Sam Schultz: in a cell Let me out of here, let me out of here! * his cell door * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Oooh! Get me a mouth piece! I want a "habus corpeas"! * Yosemite Sam Schultz: his rifle on Daffy I'm gonna give you solitary confinement for 99 years! * Daffy Duck: Eh, you wouldn't be so tough if you weren't wearing that uniform! * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Oh, I wouldn't, huh? * take off their uniforms * Yosemite Sam Schultz: sparring Yeah, right hook. Left to the jaw. * Daffy Duck: Yep, I guess you would, all right. * puts on Sam's uniform, while Sam puts on Daffy' prisoner uniform; Daffy blows whistle and guards beat up Sam and drag him away * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Daffy into a prison cell Now get in there! * enters the cell and Sam locks it, then laughs wickedly * Daffy Duck: Gee, I don't get it, Doc. How come you locked me outside? * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Outside? Why, you're inside! * Daffy Duck: chuckles Oh, no, I'm not; I'm outside. You're inside. * Yosemite Sam Schultz: I am? * the door * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Well, then get in here! * switches places with Daffy; Daffy closes the cell, takes the key and leaves * Daffy Duck: mockingly Boo-hoo. Now I'll never see my wife and kiddies again. Boo-hoo-hoo. * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Daffy HALT! Stay where you're at! * the prison gates * Yosemite Sam Schultz: Now, get out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! OUT! * shrugs, then walks out. Sam locks the gate shut * Yosemite Sam Schultz: giddy He's gone! He's GONE! I'm rid of him! * laughs * Warden: shrilly SCHULTZ! OFFICE! * Yosemite Sam Schultz: winces Oh, no... Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS